The Exchange Students
by Moonspirit7
Summary: During an intergalactic exchange program created by Mr. Hussie. The twelve trolls, plus two OC's are stuck trying to blend in a human high school. Many funny shenanigans ensue. Will update regularly. WRITERS BLOCK
1. The Introduction

"Okay class, today, as an intergalactic exchange program, we have fourteen new students. They are trolls, from Alternia. Introduce yourselves kids" said the teacher, Mr. Hussie, to his classroom. Frightened looks swept over the kids faces as the aliens walked in the room. The first in front of the class was an odd girl with tall, sharp horns the color of candy corn, and grey skin.

"I am Katrina Anazia. The teller of light, the defeater of shadow. The descendant of Selliane Anazia as well as the Destroyer of Shadows. I wield the indestructible scythe, and the poison daggers of night -" she began in a tone that almost radiated an aura of superiority and power.

"Oookkk. That's enough of my moirail." Interrupted another troll girl with thick curved horns. "I am Missra Valay, I often burst into song. That is all you need to know."

All of the students looked at each other with faces that were both slightly frightened and extremely curious. The next troll boy looked extremely angry with his nubby horns that barely stuck above his wild hair.

"Karkat fucking Vantas, the leader of this pathetic team. I hate this fucking planet and can't wait until I get to fucking kill all of you pathetic nooksnifffers!" He practically screamed at the class. Their faces lost their curiosity, and a small boy ran out of the room whimpering. They did not appear relieved as a troll with tall, curvy horns and face paint stepped up.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara brothers and sisters. Man, this place is full of mutherfucking miracles." He said airily, looking at space nonchalantly. Next came an odd girl with red pointed glasses and sharp, short horns.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope, soon to be a great legislacerator! Man, all of these great smells!" She sniffed the air with a cackle, and went up to a boy in the first row. Much to his disgust, she licked his red jacket and cackled some more. "Delicious cherry red!"

"Betht to keep that crazy blind chick away from the chalk." Another troll, with four horns instead of two said to the teacher in a slight lisp. "Thollux Captor. Computer geniuth." He introduced with a smirk.

"I'm, uh, T-tavros. Nitram." A shy boy in a wheelchair and long bull horns spoke up from where he was hiding in the corner. Most of the humans looked at him sympathetically as the troll named Gamzee put an arm over his shoulder.

Next up was a girl with one pointed horn and one that was curved at the end. "My name is Kanaya Maryam. I enjoy fashion, but I have to say that you humans have an awful taste of it." Missra snickered from her spot next to Katrina.

A very muscly troll with an arrow shaped horn and the other broken one stepped up. He sweated slightly and fixed his cracked glasses. "I am STRONG Equius Zahhak. Also, do any of you have a towel?" He asked, to which most of the class were disgusted at. Soon, a cheery looking girl with a cat hat and tail with cat ear shaped horns bounded up.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon!" She almost mewed. "But don't mind my furrend, Equius, he's always silly like that!" She exclaimed. Most of the class snickered at her cat pun.

A depressed looking girl with ram horns stepped up. "Aradia Medigo" she stated a bit sadly, and walked stepped back.

Suddenly, a kid from the back called out, "Tavros, why are you the only one in a wheelchair?"

"My, uh, four wheel device? I, um, was pushed off a c-cliff." Tavros stuttered, intimidated by all the attention. Several students in the class shared a shocked expression.

"Who would push you off a cliff?" asked one of the students incredulously. All of a sudden, another girl with a horn that looked like a wrench, the other resembling Kanaya's curved horn stepped up. She waved her metal arm around in a dramatic fashion.

"Poor Tav had to grow up someday, riiiiiiiight?" she exclaimed with a wicked grin on her face. "Vriska Serket, aaaaaaaat you service!" She mocked a bow. A boy with zig-zag horns and an odd cape stepped up.

"Listen up humans. I am Eridan Ampora. And you are all beloww me!" He said, slurring his w. Most of the students looked surprised at his demanding tone and slur.

"Rude!" The last troll exclaimed, hitting Eridan's arm lightly. She had horns that curved outwards and heaps of gold jewelry around her neck and arms. "I am Feferi Peixes, heir to the Alternian throne!" she told the class in a very excited tone.

"Very nice children. Class, welcome our exchange students from Alternia!" Mr. Hussie said, clapping. The rest of the students clapped hesitantly, not really knowing what to think of the new students.


	2. Art Class

A/n: Alright people I got the pic, but it looks pretty shittastic. Thank you so much to princess Luna of the night for helping me out! On to the story!

* * *

Fortunately, all of the trolls had the same schedules, so getting lost was not really a hassle. Their first class, art, was nothing short of chaos.

"Alright, everyone get to work! Make sure very welcoming to our exchange students!" the teacher, Ms. Paint, said in her usual cheery voice. Ms. Paint was an exuberant, older woman. She was shorter than most of the students and always dressed in bright colors. Colors that usually didn't match each other.

Five minutes into class Terezi had to be banned to sit on a wooden stool in the corner after multiple attempts to eat the art supplies she had been given. "But all of the colors!" She whined, trying to lick some red paint out of the jar Ms. Paint was pulling away from her.

After a while without interruption, Ms. Paint went to go see how the trolls were doing. First she went to go see Nepeta, who seemed the calmest of the group. "What are you drawing dear?" she asked nicely in her little old lady voice.

"It's a shipping wall! I just love to ship all of my furrends togefur! It's so fun!" She exclaimed, showing a paper with lots of little boxes and crudely drawn trolls inside. Not knowing what to think of this, the teacher moved on to the other students. It seemed that Karkat, Kanaya, and Aradia were together, drawing pictures in a group.

"FUCK NO! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM GOING TO ADD THAT TO MY FUCKING PICTURE!" a loud voice shouted, undoubtedly Karkat's. Looking over their shoulders, Ms. Paint was confused by their drawings. Karkat's picture had a troll that looked like him, but with larger horns, and an odd cape-like thing.

"What did you draw dear?" Ms. Paint asked sweetly, very curious now.

"It's my fucking ancestor! He was called the fucking Sufferer! Now move the fuck along!" Karkat screamed, covering his paper with his arms.

"I am drawing my ancestor as well" Kanaya added, "she was known as the Dolorosa." Kanaya pointed to her detailed drawing of a troll that looked a bit like her earning a smile and nod from Ms. Paint.

Aradia tapped Ms. paint on the shoulder, and pointed at her painting. "This is the Handmaid. She shares my sign." she told Ms. Paint, pride of her painting in her eyes. Next, the teacher went over to Tavros, who looked completely caught up in his drawing.

"This is Pupa Pan and my confidence, Rufio!" He exclaimed, as the teacher neared him, carefully avoiding his large horns. Not knowing what that meant she just smiled and nodded.

She then made her way over to Equius who was absorbed in his own drawing. The teacher leaned over to his shoulder to look at the painting before recoiling with an almost frightened squeak. It was a detailed drawing of a nude centaur.

Disturbed, Ms. Paint quickly hurried away to check up on Missra and Katrina's progress.

When she got nearer, an argument could be heard. "Should I use paints or pastels to color it? And don't give me some shitty song as an answer!" That was Katrina's voice.

"WE NEED TO SING WITH ALL THE VOICES OF THE MOUNTAIN! WE NEED TO PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND!" Missra sang in the loudest voice she could.

"ARGH! You are impossible!" Katrina yelled, hitting her friends arm. Ms. Paint decided it wise to move along to someone else. Feferi and Eridan, perhaps.

"And what's this?" Ms. Paint questioned at Feferi's picture.

"They're cuttlefish!" she exclaimed bubbly. Eridan just huffed and crumpled up what he was drawing and made to throw it out.

Finally, Ms. Paint went to go check up on Sollux, Gamzee, and Vriska.

It seemed they were arguing, over what though, Ms. Paint could not comprehend.

"You're being thtupid! That ith the wortht picture in the hithtory of Alternia!" exclaimed Sollux, looking both annoyed and exasperated.

"Don' worry Solbro! This shit is motherfucking miracles man!" Gamzee drawled out.

Just then the bell for next class rang, and everyone cleared out of the room as quickly as they could. It was almost as if their butts were on fire, and getting out of the art room was the only way to douse the flames.

"Well, I'm out of here. Laaaaater!" Vriska yelled behind her shoulder and shutting the door.

Ms. Paint sighed and sat down at her desk putting her head in her hands, just knowing this was going to be a long year.


	3. Physical what?

Yo dudes, its OrangeflowerOJ for this next chapter, hope you likey :3

The real authors note- So hey guys. I made a deal that my said friend, orangeflowerOJ, could write his chapter, and send it to me so I could make corrections. So, enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Next period for the trolls was gym. This was... much worse then art class. The second they arrived, Karkat began to rant angrily.

"Why the fuck do we have to go to 'physical fucking education' class!? What is that shit even supposed to mean!" He screamed, gaining a few odd looks from the humans.

"I believe it means that we must test and hone our physical abilities." Commented Kanaya, looking around. The gymnasium was not all that big, there were crates filled with basket balls, footballs, baseballs, and all sorts of other sprots equipment.

"Motherfuckin miracles." Muttered Gamzee, wide eyed. Katrina then proceeded to clamp an iron fist on her moirail's mouth to keep Missra from singing another 'shitty human disney song'. It was in vain though, because Missra had already begun.

"YOUR THE SADDEST BUNCH I EVER MET, BUT YOU CAN BET BEFORE WERE THROUGH, MISTER, I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!" She screeched, earning some more looks from the humans in the class. Once she was considerably calmed down, Katrina looked around the gym.

"Physical education huh?" She murmured, mostly to herself. Quickly, she got out her scythe and got in a battle stance. "Alright, who wants to fight me?!" She yelled, and everyone looked at her."What? That is physically educating!" She argued as the teacher tried to get her to put the weapon away. Terezi cackled madly and began to strife Katrina. Missra grinned and whipped out her staff.

"Gamzee, back me up here man." She called with a grin. The troll began to spin her staff in the air. Slowly at first, but picking up speed. Gamzee gave an airy smile and joined in. He juggled his clubs high into the air while Missra's staff still spun even faster.

"Da da da-da-da-da da da!" They sang in a 'circus' tune. A few humans laughed but some had theirs eyes on the other trolls. Vriska was busy roleplaying with Tavros as the dreaded pirate captain Mindfang and the ever heroic flying Pupa Pan.

"Feel the wrath of my cutlas Pupa!" She hissed, grinning.

"Uh, you'll never get me M-mindfang!" Retorted Tavros, laughing. And still other trolls were destroying gym class. Eridan was getting hit in the head by Feferi after flirting with almost all of the humans in the class. It was quite a spectacle to see a fish alien, running around the gymnasium, occassionally getting bonked on the head with a trident by and angry looking girl fish alien.

Aradia was sitting quietly in the corner, watching as Kanaya practiced slicing open the walls with her chainsaw. The teacher finally begged her to stop so the troll quickly turned her weapon into a harmless tube of lipstick. The teacher stood, completely dumbfounded as Kanaya lectured him about the horrible fashion sense in sweat pants.

Sollux meanwhile was happily using his psionic powers to slam-dunk a giant crate of basketballs into the hoop one at a time. Equius kept on trying to join in with Sollux but every ball he touched would either pop in his tight grasp or fall out of said grasp, slippery with sweat. More humans watched this with awe mingled with disgust.

Nepeta was happily bouncing about the gym, examining and pouncing on everything. Karkat was trying to pry her off of a hockey helmet when a human interrupted.

"What on earth is wrong with you aliens! You are destroying gym class!" He yelled indignantly. Everything became suddenly deadly quiet. All heads turned toward the imidiatly nervous boy. Katrina and Terezi had stopped strifing, Missra and Gamzee had dropped their circus act, Vriska and Tavros were no longer roleplaying, Feferi had stopped chasing Eridan around the gym, Aradia was as silent as ever, Kanaya stopped talking; mid-fashion-lecture, Sollux dropped the basketball he had been levitating, another ball dropped out of Equius' sweaty palm, Nepeta looked up from her hockey helmet, and Karkat looked angry, to say the least. Then hell broke loose upon the poor, unsuspecting boy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ALIEN YOU WIERD FLESH MONKEY!?"

Karkat screamed in rage. He began to go on an angry rant about how trolls were 'much fucking better then you pathetic humans'. Missra and Terezi proceeded to cackle madly in disbelieving laughter, the sound echoing scarily in the gym. The rest of the trolls yelled and cursed and, in Aradia's case, did really nothing at all but watch the chaos unfold. Red and blue lightning crackled around Sollux's body as he stood, furious, next to an outraged Eridan.

"I'll have you knoww, lowwblood, that I can obliterate you in a second!" he cried, looking more full of himself then ever. Now the humans began to yell. Everyone was screaming about how the trolls ruined art and gym classes and how humans were stupid primates with weird pink skin.

-5 minutes later-

"Do you know what you did wrong? And why you are here?" Asked a stern-faced Mr. Hussie.

"And where exactly is here dipshit!?" Grumbled Karkat, at the head of his 'pathetic group' all sitting quietly.

"The principals office."


	4. Learning about humans

A/n: Oh my gog, I'm so sorry it took so long! A very special thanks to Princess Luna of the Night for helping out so much! Also, I'm changing Katrina's name to Setlin. Don't ask why.

As the fourteen trolls sat in the already crowded detention room, it was the possibly most awkward silence ever of the other human students in the class were huddled up in one corner, not wanting to get anywhere near the aliens. All of their weapons were being confiscated in Mr. Hussie's office, the thing that was angering them the most.

Although none of them spoke, obeying the rules for once, they all glowered at the quite nervous looking teacher in the front of the room. He was rightly so, cowering under the intense glare of no less that fourteen angered trolls. Of course it didn't help that they all still had a half hour to go.

Soon, the anger gave way to boredom. Of the horror of it all. Soon, the detention became just as bad as gym class. At last, the teacher had enough and let everyone out.

-Setlin's POV-

"Well that was a particular waste of time." Setlin muttered to her moirail as they began walking to the 'apartment' that was assigned to them. It was the place they were supposed to stay until the program was over, but it was less than glamorous. The only things inside were two redo operations and some desks with grubtops on them. Setlin immediately! got on hers and opened up trollian. Of course, no one was there.

"Hey Setlin! Come look at this!" Missra yelled from the other block. Setlin got up and made her was over where the other troll was looking out a window. "Doesn't that look awesome!?" She said, pointing excitedly to a spot with odd colored equipment stood, and those freaky human wriggles were running around.

"Oh yeah. I think it's called a... a... playground! Yeah that's it!" Setlin exclaimed excitedly. It would be awesome to check out some more earth stuff. Quickly, the pair grabbed the unlocking devices, a handheld, and ran out the building.

Once there, the two trolls did find it rather boring. The strange human wriggles kept away from them, which they, of course, had no problem with.

"Gog, this is boring. I thought Earth would be more interesting than this." Setlin complained to Missra. Suddenly, a human walked up to them. He had long front teeth and odd glass things on his face. The boy was decked out in a blue shirt and jeans and pale skin that stood out against his raven hair. He smiled a wide buck toothed smile.

"Hey, your two of the trolls from the exchange program right? I'm John!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand.

"Hey John, I'm Missra and this," Missra pointed to her friend, "is Setlin!" She shook the boys hand.

For the next hour or so, the three new friends talked about each others planets and cultures.

"So, what are troll horns really for?" John asked as they sat down on a bench.

"Uh, nothing. I don't really know. Hey, do you have a trollian?" Setlin replied, wondering where the question came from.

"No, but my pesterchum is ectoBiologist." He replied.

"Cool, I'm spontaneousSilverado. I'll add you to my friends list!" The three friends then departed while the sun began to set in the sky. Each content with the progress they had made that day.

A/N: Again, sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'm gonna be very late now with the updates.


End file.
